Rainbow Lion Lollipop
by DMGeorge
Summary: “There will be absolutely no babies in my school,” he said fiercely. SSHG


Warning: Abortion

* * *

It was an early morning in April and the sun was just starting to rise above the mountains. Birds were chirping happily outside, while one Hermione Granger was half-awake in her bed feeling more nauseous by the second. She groaned and got up quickly to reach the toilet just in time to throw up. When she finished, she flushed the contents down and set her forehead against the cold porcelain. 

This wasn't the first time she had woken up like this. Every once and awhile for a couple months now it has happened. Hermione groaned and got up slowly. She went back to her bed and took some stomach medicine that she kept on her night stand. The other girls in the room were still asleep and she was glad for it. She grabbed her robe and clothes for the day and went back to the bathroom and took a shower.

Then she got out, used a spell to dry herself off, and pulled on her school uniform. She noticed the shirt was getting a bit tight lately. She went over to the sink to brush her teeth. After she rid her mouth of the bile taste, she looked up and noticed herself in the mirror.

As Hermione looked herself over, she noticed that she had been gaining a bit of weight. She scolded herself for her poor eating habits lately. But when she considered the things that were happening in her life now, a sudden twinge of fear ran through her mind. "Maybe I'm pregnant," she said to herself. She tried to convince herself that maybe she just was eating too much and that was causing the sickness and weight gain, except for the fact that she had been missing her periods. All of a sudden she fainted.

----------------------

She woke up in the hospital wing with Harry, Ron, and Madame Pomfrey gathered around her bed. "What happened?" Hermione asked sitting up and stretching a bit.

"Parvati found you lying unconscious on the bathroom floor," explained Harry.

"Are you ok? We were really worried," said Ron.

"Yeah... I'm fine," she answered lamely. She knew they could tell it was a lie, but she didn't wish to talk about her problem with them at the moment.

Before the two could protest, Madame Pomfrey said, "Alright boys, I think you've bothered Ms. Granger enough. Off to class with you," and shushed Harry and Ron away.

"See you later Hermione," Ron said as they left the room on their way to Charms.

The medi-witch began looking over her patient and asked Hermione why she had fainted. Hermione blushed and quietly confessed, "I…I think I might be pregnant."

Madame Pomfrey looked at her in shock.She pulled out her wand and performed a spell to check if she actually was pregnant. When the result turned out positive she said, "I should inform the headmaster about this." Little did they know that the baby growing inside Hermione was really Dumbledore's. Pomfrey summoned Dumbledore and he rushed down to the hospital wing immediately. "I'm so sorry to bother you headmaster, but it seems that Ms. Granger here is pregnant."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Hermione!" he gasped softly. He was quiet for a moment then turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Please excuse us, I would like to talk to Ms. Granger in private." She complied and gave a quick once over on her patient then left for her office.

Dumbledore turned back to Hermione. "Who is the father?" he demanded.

"I… I don't know sir," she said, ashamed to admit her current relationship.

The headmaster breathed deeply and stroked his beard. "You will have two choices Ms. Granger; either you get an abortion, or you will be expelled from Hogwarts."

"But sir, I do not believe in abortions. It's not fair," she protested angrily.

"There will be absolutely no babies in my school," he said fiercely, then collected himself again. "I will set up an appointment for you."

"And if I do not attend?" Hermione inquired.

"Then there will be serious consequences, Ms. Granger. Good day." And with that Dumbledore left.

After Pomfrey released her in OK health an hour later, Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room. There she found Ron and Harry playing a quick game of chess before dinner. She walked over to them and sat down next to Harry. They were both in deep concentration and didn't even notice her presence.

Ron then smiled triumphantly and moved his queen. "Checkmate," he said smugly and looked up. "Oh, Hermione. You're back!"

"Yeah," she said then decided to tell Ron and Harry about her suspicions. "I think Dumbledore is hiding something. He told me I had to get an abortion or he would have me expelled."

"Wait a Merlin minute," gasped Ron. "You're pregnant?"

"Shhh, Ronald!" Hermione said looking around the room, hoping no one else heard him. When she was convinced no one did she nodded 'yes'.

Ron lowered his voice. "Why would Dumbledore want you to have an abortion?" he asked. Harry was silent. "Hey, Harry, aren't you shocked?"

"No, I knew she was pregnant," They both turned to him in complete surprise. "What? Are you blind? Look how fat she's gotten."

Hermione starred at him with tears beginning to run down her cheek. She got up and ran out of the common room, pushing other students out of her way. Harry and Ron just watched her go with dumb looks on their faces.

Hermione ran through the corridors, around a corner, and ran straight into Dumbledore. He smiled falsely at her and said, "Your appointment is scheduled for one week from today in the hospital wing at exactly 9 in the morning."

Hermione clenched her fists and shook with anger. "I shall not have an abortion!" she yelled at him.

Dumbledore felt rage boil up inside him. He knew that the child was his own, but if he expelled her, he didn't know what he would do. How could he live without her? He often snuck up to her room at night disguised as Snape and lay with her. He knew they were having an illicit relationship and he took the chance to have his love. He must have impregnated her at one point.

He knew when she had the child they would know it wasn't Snape's, but his own. He couldn't let anyone figure out what he had been doing with Ms. Granger. Without any other option available, he did the only thing he could do, he pushed her down the steps.

Hermione lay unconscious at the bottom of the steps for hours until Professor McGonagall found her while on night duty. She quickly sent a message to Madame Pomfrey. She collected Hermione and brought her to the hospital wing. When she arrived, Madame Pomfrey already had a bed available and was ready to examine her. During her evaluation she discovered that the baby had died. "Oh dear…" she said. She hadn't known about the abortion for Dumbledore had made a secret appointment with a different wizard.

McGonagall went to get Dumbledore. When he got there and heard the news, he could not hide a half grin. Madame Pomfrey noticed this, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly Professor Snape barged into the room. "Albus!"

"What is this all about, Severus?" Dumbledore asked bewildered.

"Do not call me that any longer for I am no longer yours," Snape yelled.

McGonagall and Pomfrey looked on in confusion.

"You fucked Hermione and she was MINE!" Snape kicked Dumbledore in his balolos.

Dumbledore screamed, "My fragile balolos!" He fell to the floor grasping his groin.

McGonagall was furious with both the men and Pomfrey had fainted at the thought of a student/staff relationship. Hermione stirred awake. She blinked and stared at the scene before her, unsure of what was going on. All she knew was that she had many pains and Dumbledore was writhing on the floor (which she didn't really mind, considering).

Snape noticed that she was awake and swiftly kicked Dumbledore again and walked over to check on her. "Are you alright?"

"Of course she isn't!" yelled McGonagall. "And what is the name of Merlin is going on here?"

Hermione was dizzy with all the yelling going on and remained silent. She didn't even know the whole story anyway. Snape glared at McGonagall. He knew the truth had to be told eventually, but he never would have wanted it to be under these conditions.

* * *

To be continued... :) 


End file.
